Thyrgard
The once mighty realm of Thyrgard is home to the Thygar, or “the first people,” a race of Dwarves who have inhabited the mountains for countless generations. In the days of their ancestors, the dwarves of Thyrgard controlled all of the lands from the Grimsvotten mountains in the south the the Trinn River Basin in the north. Now, due to constant war, infighting, and poor leadership, the authority of the Thanes extends only a few miles in any direction, generally ending with the foothills of the Thyrgard mountains. Even with their diminished holdings, the Thygar are a formidable military power and to date all assaults on the mountain have been repulsed. Demographics Population 90,000 below ground and 10,500 above. 100% dwarves Economy Imports: Grains, vegetables, fruit, wool, textiles, lumber, meat, fish, furs, wine, spirits Exports: Tools, stonework, craftsmen, arms, armor, glass, gems, jewelry, stoneweave, ale, spirits Society Like most dwarves societies on OM, Thyrgard is ruled by a coalition of overclans, each with numerous underclans. A High King is chosen by the Thanes of the Overclans. As the old dwarvish saying goes, no dwarf can tell another what he must be. The Thygar are free to choose their own paths and within a clan social mobility is possible. The dwarves believe in honor, hard work, courage, fortitude, dignity, ingenuity, and merit and they choose their leaders based on those qualities. All dwarves excell at mining, delving, forging, smelting, cutting, moving and shaping metals, stone, and gems. The Thygar have taken these crafts to high art. The products of Thygar forges are highly sought after commodities. Some clans of Thygar live exclusively beneath the mountains while others favor the slopes above. In the days of old, there were dwarven settlements all the way to the sea, but they are now confined to the mountain range and foothills. The Thygar believe that dwarves are the favored race of the gods and the Thygar are the oldest of the dwarven race. They welcome trade with outsiders but are always wary of non dwarves. They treat strangers with polite curiosity and an aloof superiority. They are fair traders and are known to keep their word. The V Laws of the Thygar I - Let no dwarf harm another outside of a lawful challenge II - Let no dwarf take the property of another III - Let no dwarf speak falsely to another IV - Kaz Mora is for dwarves, outsiders are not welcome V - If any dwarf be harmed by an outsider, the Thygar will retaliate. Clans of the Thygar The society of Thyrgard is divided between dwarves of the overclans, powerful extended families that have the loyalty and support of one or more underclans, which are made up of less powerful dwarven families. If a family wants to make the move from being an underclan to an overclan, they need the support of the majority of the Thanes of the current overclans. Needless to say, this is a rare occurrence. It usually only happens when a current overclan becomes politically and numerically weak and loses the support of their underclans or if a clan performs some great deed. A more common method of personal advancement is marriage. ' '''The following is a list of the overclan of Thyrgard and the underclans that follow them. ' Steelpick - Soldiers, leaders, artists, engineers * Bellowsdeep * Rockreave * Twoforge * Axethrow * Stonehammer '''Hammerhand - Smiths, weavers, miners, masons * Coldblade * Bellmetal * Redfire * Steelbit Goldbuckle - Merchants, cartographers, scribes, clerics * Coppertoe * Brightiron * Anvilcap Longslate - Hunters, foresters, farmers, tanners * Greeneye * Oreshaft * Greywood Ironface - darkseers, delvers, Magic users, assassins * Bronzebolt * Darkrift Geography The Thygar control the Kaz Mora mountain range and the land surrounding it for 10 miles in all directions. The Kaz Mora range extends from the Windsong peaks in the south between the border of Yebia and Reth to the Stormcrags in the north on the border of Rahkash. In the east, the foothills give way to a flat, open plain that extends to the sea. In the west, the Sunchasers hug the edge of The Rift. The Kaz Mora range is 150 miles from north to south and up to 90 miles wide at some points. Important Exterior sites The Windsongs A series of 4 windswept peaks jutting high above surrounding mountains at the southernmost end of the Kaz Mora range. Depending on the speed of the wind, different tones that sound like singing can be heard. The Sunchasers The two westernmost peaks of the Kaz Mora range. The sun sets between them on the solstice. Stormcrag The northernmost peak of the range, often wracked with storms due to the warm dry air of Yebia meeting the cool wet ocean air coming from the east Earth's End The highest peak of the range which the great fortress city of Thyrgard lies beneath. Located in the southeastern range. Earthfather Mines Oldest and deepest of the dwarven mines, these caverns produce gems of incredible quality. The Ore Pits There are plentiful veins of iron, coke, tin, nickel, copper, coal, zinc, silver, and gold found throughout the Kaz Mora Mountain range. The dwarves have a network of mines called the ore pits where they extract the precious ores. The Sentinels On the highest peaks, placed strategically throughout the Kaz Mora range, the Sentinel towers and their guardians stand vigilant. Through drum talk and signal mirrors, the dwarves can alert each other to strangers and threats moving throughout their lands. There are seven sentinel towers. Valley of the Dead A deep, steep walled, green valley hidden high in the mountains accessible only from the fortress of Thyrgard. The Valley of the Dead is the burial ground for Thyrgard’s honored dead. The Stable Warren Built directly into the side of the mountain near eastgate, the stable Warren is a wide cavern with high ceiling and plenty of ventilation. Sun tunnels provide enough light that the animals don’t feel trapped underground. The tall, yellow warhorses of the Dwarves are bred, trained, and stabled here. Alongside them live sheep, goats, pigs, chickens, cattle, and donkeys. There is a smaller version near west gate used exclusively to house the mounts of the roving guard. The Old Road This 30 foot wide, fine stone road once brought traders up and down the coast and through the swamps of the Trinn. Now it is a dangerous, broken path, neglected and connected to nothing but death. What remains of the road crosses the greenskin lands of Throt in the north and the dark realm of Reth in the south. The portion that once led through the swamps is flooded out in many places and occupied by foul swamp creatures. Few use the road now and those who do travel heavily armed and in force. The Riftroad A fine 20 foot wide road that skirts the edge of the Rift. The dwarves of Riftsedge patrol it and guard the trade coming from Yebia and beyond. Important Exterior Settlements Hillhome - A village of farmers located in the northeastern foothills. Meadowfair - A village of farmers located in the southeastern foothills. Highridge - A village of farmers located in the southwestern foothills. Stormbluff - A village of dwarves near Stormcrag in the northern end of the range. Underslope - A small mining town where many workers of the Earthfather mines and the Ore Pits live. Waykeep - A citadel designed to keep an eye on the border with Throt. It is perched high on a peak overlooking the gap between the two realms. The bulk of the dwarven cavalry are stationed in Waykeep, ready to counter wargs and their greenskin riders. Windvale - A town and fortress overlooking the southern passes toward Reth, near the Windsong Peaks. The Daybringer company is stationed here, ever watchful for undead. Riftsedge - A town and fortress guarding the Rift and watching for greenskin or worse. Riftsedge is also the main trading center of the dwarves, doing business with the humans of Yebia and the Cathar of Rahkasha. Important Interior Sites Eastgate and Westgate The two entrances to the mountain kingdom of the dwarves are heavily guarded. Along with siege weapons embedded into the mountainside, The Gates are protected by a garrison of 250 dwarves each and can be closed at a moment’s notice. They are large stone plugs encased in steel that are driven by hydraulic pistons. Once closed they are nearly impossible to breach. East Guardians’ Hall and West Gaurdians’ Hall Behind each of Thyrgard’s Gates the two fortresses called Guardians’ Hall stand in defense of the stronghold’s depths. A garrison of 500 dwarves guards each citadel. Anvil’s Echo East and Anvil’s Echo West Twin caverns called Anvil’s Echo lay beyond the first layer of Thyrgard’s defenses. The dwarves created 1000 foot deep, 100 foot wide chasms spanned by a 20 foot wide bridge behind their forward defenses. Hundreds of murder holds line the walls that can be reached from guard stations delved within the walls. Sturdy steel portcullises can be dropped at either end of the caverns, sealing attackers in while they are decimated by missiles. The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Warrens Three large natural caverns first discovered by Duncan Copperlate who named them in practical dwarvish fashion. The warrens are arranged in a fan pattern, with the entrances to all three being relatively close to one another. The 1st Warren is in the middle with the 2nd to the east and the 3rd to the west. To the north of the 1st Warren lies the Great Warren. The caverns average 5 miles wide and 10 miles long The three warrens are used for farming 100 different kinds of usable fruits, grains, fungi, roots, and vegetables, all coaxed by dwarvish farmers to thrive in the subterranean environment. Giant tractor worms are used for ploughing and expanding the warrens. The Great Warren A 500 foot wide passage heading north from the 1st warren leads to a massive natural cavern known as the Great Warren. It is 25 miles wide, 60 miles long, and up to a thousand feet high in some places. Enormous veins of white and yellow quartz crisscross the ceiling filtering dim sunlight from the surface. At the center of the cavern is the body of freshwater known as the Thyr sea. Surrounding the Thyr sea is are the five great cities of the Thanes. Steelgard, Goldholm, Hammerden, Longdelve, and Ironhold. The Thyr Sea The immense freshwater sea is seven by five miles and is fed by underground springs and runoff from the mountain snows. The sea is stocked with fish bred in hatcheries by the dwarves. The Worm Warrens The tractor worms, huge sightless beasts with a mouth of gaping tentacles, are immensely strong and can digest rock. The dwarves use them to dig tunnels, plough fields, and clear rubble. They also spin a fiber for their nests called rock wool that is heat and damage resistant. The worm warrens were delved to the north of the 2nd and 3rd Warrens are are where dwarves raise and train tractor worms. Sun Tunnels These marvels of dwarfish engineering combine veins of natural quartz, polished mirrors, and precise craftsmanship to catch and reflect sunlight into the subterranean realm. The sun tunnels are designed to catch both sunlight and starlight and are crafted to be invisible from the outside to all but the most skilled engineers. The Shaft of Morin The beating heart of Thyrgard, the shaft of Morin is an 1000 foot deep pit with molten lava at its bottom. The dwarves use it to heat their homes, provide hot water, and to power their smelters and forges. Council Hall The imposing chamber where the high council and King meet to discuss important matters of state. There is a huge multi sided table in the center of the room, one for each bonded thane. The Halls of Justice An entire warren north of the Great Warren was delved to accommodate the litigious dwarves. Crimes committed under the mountain, property claims, marriage contracts, inheritance claims, and contract disputes are all heard in the halls of justice. The Fighting Pits Conveniently located next to the Halls of Justice, the fighting pits are a series of arenas. The smallest ones can hold two fighters and a dozen spectators while the largest, known simply as The Arena, can accommodate two hundred warriors and ten thousand of their clansmen. Dwarves come here to settle disputes outside the law. There are strict rules, and cheaters are dealt with harshly. There is a league of professionals who fight for glory and prizes. Category:Om Category:Geography Category:Dwarves Category:Elira